une vie après la guerre
by Daomi
Summary: Comment la vie est des pilotes après la guerre,dite moi si vous voulez une suite *YAOI*


Dans le laboratoire de J Dring dring dring J-Allo Réléna-Bonjours professeur, je vais allé droit au but je veux un enfant de Heero coûte que coûte . J- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Rélena- Contre une très forte somme d'argent J- Très bien venais au labo demain à 14h Réléna- A demain  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
J sortit de son labo et se dirigea vers une très haute tour . Toc toc toc Voix - Qui est ce ? J - C'est J Voix - Hee-chan c pour toi !!!!!!!!!!!!! Heero - Qu'est ce vous voulez ? J- je peux entrer ? Heero - Hn Heero laisse J entrer Heero- Alors que voulez vous ? J- Je voudrais de ton sperme et celui de Maxwell. Duo - Pourquoi faire ? J- Pour faire des expériences Duo - Je refuse !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Heero - Duo calme toi s'il te plait Il embarque Duo dehors Heero - Duo calme toi Duo - Et pourquoi, tu ne crois pas que tu as assez subis d'expérience comme ça. Heero tu es un être humain pas un cobaye ! Il avait les larmes aux yeux, il ne voulait pas que Heero revive toutes les horreurs du passé. Heero - Je sais Duo, s'il te plait fait le pour moi Duo - Ok mais après promet moi qu'on aura plus jamais affaire à lui Heero - Promis Ils revinrent dans la son quelques minutes plus tard Duo - Tiens et maintenant tire toi J- Il n'y a qu'un seul tube Heero - C parce que Duo et moi formons une seule et unique personne donc vous n'avez qu'un seul sperme. J- Bien de toute façon je ne pourrais obtenir rien d'autre de vous Heero - Adieu professeur J- Adieu Heero J sortit de leur appartement  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Dans le labo de J J venait de faire tomber le tube contenant le sperme Réléna - Tout va bien professeur ? J - Oui je vais chercher ce que vous m'avez demandé Réléna- J'attends J sortit du labo avec un tube dans la main et revient dans le labo J- Tenez et merci pour l'argent Réléna - Merci à vous  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ ! Une semaine plus tard on appris que Réléna était enceinte mais personne ne savais qui était le père  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Un an plus tards Toc toc toc Heero alla ouvrir la porte Réléna -Bonjour Heero Heero - Hn Duo - Hee-chan C qu..... AAAAAAAAAA qu'est tu fous là la cruche ???????? Réléna - Je te présente le fils d'Heero. Duo - KOOOOOAAAAAAAA ?????????????????? C KOA CE DELIRE ? Tu peux m'expliquer ? Heero - Je n'en sais rien Duo Duo - Et tu es sure Que c le fils d'Heero ? Réléna - J'en suis sure et certaine Duo - Ok on va faire des tests comme ça on en sera surs mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire Ce n'est pas le fils de Heero Réléna -D'accord demain à midi Duo - On viendra Réléna partit. Duo s'effondra par terre en larme Heero - Duo !!!!!!!!! Duo - Non ne m'approche pas s'il te plait j'ai besoin de réfléchir Heero - Duo tu sais que je suis incapable de te faire du mal Duo - Je sais Heero, mais imagine qu'elle ait trouvé un moyen d'avoir un enfant avec toi Heero - C'est impossible Duo Duo - Heero qu'est ce que je vais devenir si c toi le père ? Heero - Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais Duo - Je sais mais si c'est ton fils je veux qu'il puisse vivre avec un père et une mère, alors si c'est ton fils ça sera fini entre nous Heero - Duo . Duo - Je t'aime plus que tout Heero s'approcha de Duo et le prit dans ses bras Heero - Je suis incapable de te laisser Duo - Heero Heero - Chut on verra demain Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Le lendemain après-midi Infirmière -J'ai les résultats du test Duo - Et . Infirmière - Et il s'avère que vous n'êtes pas le père de l'enfant Duo - C'est génial Heero - Je suis d'accord avec toi Réléna - Non c'est pas possible Duo - Je suis désolé Réléna , mais il fallait qu'un jour tu réalise que tu ne peux pas tout avoir Réléna - Pourquoi me dit ut ça alors que j'ai faillis détruire ta vie Duo - parce que Heero et moi ne formons qu'un et que jamais nous ne pourrions nous faire du mal. Ca serait signer notre arrêt de mort. Réléna - Vos âmes sont liées pour toujours Heero - C 'est à peu prêt ça Duo -Adieu Réléna Réléna -Adieu  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Heero et Duo rentrèrent chez eux, où Quatre, Trowa et Wufei les y attendaient Quatre - Alors ? Duo - Heero n'est pas le père Wufei - Je suis heureux pour vous Duo - Merci Wufy Wufei - M'appelle pas comme ça Trowa - Qu'allez vous faire maintenant ? Heero se mit à genou devant Duo qui le regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit . Heero sortit de sa poche une boite contenant une alliance. Heero- Duo veux tu m'épouser ? Duo-.... Wufei- Et Maxwell c'est pas le moment de faire une extinction de voix Duo - OUI !!!!!!!!! Duo sauta dans les bras de Heero qui lui passa l'alliance au doigt Quatre félicitations Duo - Dit Wufy c quand que tu compte leur dire ? Heero - Leur dire Quoi ? Wufei - Heu Duo - Ho my god Fei nous fait une crise de « je suis à court de mot » Heero - Baka Duo - Mais c'est à Wufy que je parlais Heero - Hn Wufei- JesortavecTreize Trowa- Pardon ? Quatre - Comment ? Heero - Hn ? Duo - Bravo Fei tu leur a enfin dit ! Heero - T'étais au courant Duo - Bah ouais Quatre - Et t'as rien dit ? Duo - J'avais promis de rien dire ! Wufei - Je peux en placer une Quatre - Bien sûr Wufei Wufei Bon, il va arriver dans un quart d'heure Trowa- . Duo - Heu Tro tu sais y a que Quatre qui puisse te comprendre pourrais tu développer s'il te plait ? Trowa - La guerre n'a pas que, des mauvais côtés Heero - Ca tu peux le dire Duo Et si on allait manger tous ensemble. Comme ça je pourrais tout vous raconter sur le couple Wufy-Treizy Wufei - Maxwell Duo - Oui Wufy je te promet de ne oublier aucun détaille Wufei - Omae O Korosu Maxwell Duo - Ah non ça c'est la phrase à Hee-chan et comme il en à déjà pas beaucoup Heero - Duo Duo - Bon d'accord je me tais Ding dong Quatre - Je vais ouvrir Duo - Je viens avec toi Trowa - Vous avez besoin d'y aller à deux pour ouvrir une porte ? Duo - Oui !!! Trowa - Tu es vraiment irrécupérable Duo - Je sais vous me le dites tout le temps. Bah il est où Wufy ? Heero - Baka il est allé ouvrir vu que personne ne se décidait à y aller Wufei - Merci Heero Duo - Wahou t'es encore plus canon qu'avant Treizy Heero - Baka Duo - Mais oui t'a raison ! Après ça chacun rentra chez lui. Fin 


End file.
